


花神闹武神

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 强迫, 浴池
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	花神闹武神

陵镜冷笑了一下：“对，你的样子让我厌恶。我可以找别人，你也可以啊，不要在外人面前装得那么清高，那些人不是说要让你娶个侧妃吗？你娶多少个我都无所谓，就像我找多少个人上来，你也管不着！”

“额……嗯唔……”重华在水中，一只手锁住了他的腰，另一只手紧紧地掐住了他的脖子。

“这个世上，没有人比我更爱你了，陵镜——”

为什么？为什么重华会变成这样……他的手越来越用力，陵镜的手在水中挣扎着，他好不容易握住重华的手，想要让他松开。

“你也是爱我的，对吧？否则又怎会费尽心思惹我生气？”

“不……少……自作多情，我对你……只有厌恶！”

“你不是不想让那些人伺候你洗澡吗？那本座亲自来好吗？”重华死死掐住陵镜脖子的那只手突然松开了，但他却做了令陵镜更加恶寒的事。

他的发丝缠绕在重华指尖，重华凑近嗅了一下：“好香啊，阿镜，你还是和以前一样。”

“滚！”陵镜开始在水中挣扎起来。

重华却不想放过他：“以后，不要再去找别人了，你若厌恶这里的人，我便再替你换一轮新人。”说完，他的手便在陵镜身上四处游走。

陵镜显然很讨厌他这种做法：“滚，你知不知道，你这样做有多让人恶心？”

“我恶心？那……你找的那些人就不恶心？”

“我找谁都好，只要不是你！”陵镜也不知道自己怎么了，竟说出这种不知廉耻的话。

突然，水底下传来一阵布帛撕裂的声音。

重华直接把他身下衣物的撕碎了：“你说你干嘛洗澡还要穿得这么严实？”

“放手！”陵镜忍不住仰起了头。

“额——”没有任何前戏，重华便进来了。这次他是真的生气了，但他很少在陵镜前面发火，而是用情欲之事来折磨他。

陵镜不会向他屈服，更不会大声喊叫让外人听见。

“唔——”在水中做，这还是第一次，温热的水进到那里面，似乎要把脆弱的内壁烫伤一般，交合处随着不断加快的动作，流出了混杂着血丝的白色水液。

重华的动作很粗暴，他是生气了……他讨厌别的男人碰到陵镜，更讨厌陵镜喜欢让别的男人碰他。

他强迫陵镜扭过头来与他接吻。陵镜仿佛有一种快要窒息的错觉，这种事……除了让自己难受还剩些什么呢？

不知过了多久，陵镜渐渐没了力气，而此刻，重华一口便咬向了他线条分明的锁骨上。

“不……不要……我们这样有意思吗？”

陵镜已经被他折腾得精疲力尽，他无力地滑入水中，重华却将他抱进怀里。

重华抚摸着他湿润而又柔顺的发丝：“陵镜，记住……这个世上没有人比我更爱你了。”

他一直重复着这句话……


End file.
